


Accusations

by Fanwarriors



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Accusations, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwarriors/pseuds/Fanwarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eversince Tony and Pepper had split, Steve had cut off Tony's one nighters. But does Tony want the gesture Steve think is helping him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations

Tony was going insane. Mentally and physically insane. He hadn't been screwed by anyone in 2 months. Two months after he and Pepper had gone their separate ways. And who does he have to thank? Steve. That night the blonde had decided to ban all uninvited guests into the tower, which mostly meant Tony’s company he'd bring home. Every way he tried, Steve was right there, immediately turning him/her around and showing them the way out. 

It had begun to annoy Tony. Extremely. Steve was not his mother, criticizing who he brought home to sleep with, but he’d never get a chance to tell him off before the Captain would escort his "guests" as far away as possible. Which is why Tony finally blew it, stomping into Steve’s bedroom, ready to release all of hell upon him.

Steve had done it for Tony, as odd as it seemed. He knew that fucking away the problem of Pepper every night wouldn't do him any good, so he began trying to keep unwanted and unnecessary people out of the tower. Of course, he wasn't expecting then for Tony to stomp in, so he jumped a bit and closed his sketchbook he had been working in. Another reason? It didn't feel right, Tony being with someone else, someone that didn’t really love him, and for some reason, he'd recently felt the need to protect Tony from them.

Tony hardly paid attention to the sketchbook as he began his rant, purely focused on chewing the Captain out on his recent behavior. "What the hell Steve?! Why the heck are you kicking everybody out?! What is this...the 19th person! 19 people you have kicked out of my home! What makes you think you can do that?!"

Steve waited for Tony to finish his outburst of anger, and then tried a calm response, straightening up a little. "It's obvious there's been something wrong since Pepper left, but using people for sex isn't going to help you, Tony.”

Tony was fuming, pointing a finger at him. "What else am I supposed to do Steve?! Write a book?! It’s none of your business anyway! You’re not the one being fucked so you shouldn’t care!!"

Steve frowned, stiffening a little, returning with anger rising in his voice. "Don't snap at me, Tony. Why don't you try to find someone you like instead of just the way they fuck?"

That one hurt, Tony thought, feeling a small sting in his chest. "I tried that. You saw how that ended. She left me." With that one statement out, his anger soon died, replaced with pain and sadness. Pepper had been his everything, and he wondered about all the times he had screwed it all up between them.

Steve bit his lip. That was too far Rogers, and you knew that. Maybe he could fix this. "Yeah and I think you just found the wrong person. The person you really love could be right in front of you, and you'd be too blind to see it."

Tony furrowed his brows at the bigger man. What did that mean? "Right in front of-..........wait....you?" Tony stood back in disbelief as realization hit him. Of course, it all made sense now. Steve was jealous of all of those people getting Tony. Steve liked him.

Steve’s eyes widened. That’s not what he wanted to say. "Wha– No! I mean, maybe– er, not what I meant, Tony. They could be anywhere, and you're too caught up on Pepper to see them." Steve went a pinker shade, trying to direct this away from him.

Tony arched an eyebrow, a small smirk spreading across his face. "Then why the hell are you blushing?! Got something to tell me Captain?" He suddenly moved from the door, starting to walk closer...

Steve didn't want to answer that, his face growing redder. Instead, he stood from the bed, and pushed past Tony, headed out into the hallway, intending to be anywhere but there with the genius making fun of him.

Tony looked at him in shock as he walked out on him. He did not just walk out on Tony Stark, no way. "I am not done with you!" Tony yelled, quickly moving to follow him.

Steve didn’t even dare look back as he continued walking away. "Yeah, but I'm done with you," he replied coldly, moving down to the living room. God, how could he have done that? He practically admitted his attraction to the man, knowing it was completely inappropriate.

Tony continued to follow Steve, catching up to him and grabbing his shoulder. No way was he letting him go free on this one. "Steve..."

Steve stopped and shrugged from his touch, turning. "What, Tony? Can't you go be pissed at me somewhere else?" It hurt a little, but why couldn’t Tony just lay off?

"I......I want to know...” Tony looked at him, a serious tone in his voice. Was Steve just joking, making this up? He couldn’t bear to think that there was a good chance it was just a joke. "Do you? Do you really like me Steve?"

Steve scowled at him, anger returning. "Why does it even matter? Whether I do or not, it’s never going to change the fact you aren't going to take your relationships seriously enough to not fuck whatever man or woman comes your way after a breakup."

Tony grabbed his wrist, hanging on so Steve couldn’t walk away again. "It does matter Steve, a lot. So just tell me... do you or do you not like me?” Tony stared, curiosity burning in him. He knew he was setting himself up for possible rejection, but maybe there was that slight chance….

Steve gave in, looking the man in the eyes. "Of course I like you, Tony. But that's your one answer for today. Now, if I were you, I would've asked if I loved you or had any true feelings. But, yeah, I like you as much as Thor and Natasha do. You know, like a friend." The last words pronounced icily. He began walking again. He knew that wasn’t the answer Tony wanted, but he did want the billionaire to feel a little frustrated. As if he wasn’t enough.

Tony crossed his arms, glaring at the blonde. "Hey that's not fair! You knew what I meant!!" He ran again, this time stopping in front of Steve, using his whole body to block him from going any further.

Steve stuck hands in his pockets and shrugged, playing it off as if he didn’t care what Tony said. "You didn't ask the right question Tony. But nice try.”

Tony was flustered, and didn’t think clearly enough before taking a step forward, grabbing Steve's jaw and dragging him down into a long deep kiss. He kept his grip firm, knowing this wouldn’t last long anyway.

Steve's eyes went wide and his heartbeat sped up, too shocked to do anything at first. He slowly melted into the kiss, though, and a hesitant hand rested on the side of Tony's head.

Tony was shocked to feel weight pressing back against him. Steve did feel the same, and it gave Tony the courage to work a hand in Steve's blonde, thick hair. God this was amazing......why hadn't he done this sooner?

Steve's eyes fluttered shut feeling a hand run against his head, coaxing him to push against Tony’s palm as they continued the kiss. Yeah, this probably answered his question, but he didn't quite care anymore. He wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder, brushing fingers against the engineer’s neck.

Tony moaned and walked backwards, gripping Steve’s shirt with a hand, trying to find a wall he could lean against. “Steve….”

Steve felt them moving and realized what Tony was trying to get at. Reluctantly, he pulled away and swallowed hard, a pink blush settling across his cheeks. "Shouldn't we, er, go into a room? Someone could walk by at any time...”

Tony whined, suddenly feeling Steve pull away. "Whatever you want Steve...” he said, catching his breath. He felt winded already, caught up in the moment that he must have forgotten to breath.

Steve nodded, taking Tony's hand, and turning to lead him to the super-soldier's bedroom. As they walked he took deep breaths to calm himself. All they had really done was kiss and Tony had left him as a breathing mess.

Tony followed almost blindly as he kept staring at Steve. They walked in and Tony finally tore his gaze away, immediately leaping on the bed, lying on his back. He winked and flashed his crooked smile up at Steve.

Steve bit his lip, looking down at Tony from the side of the bed as he sat down, causing the bed to dip. The thing was he had no idea what he was doing. "I-I, er... Tony?" he murmured, feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"Yes Steve?"

The blonde sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't exactly... I mean, it never really..." he tried to explain how he’s never been with another man……let alone a woman.

Tony’s eyes grew a little as he understood the problem. "OH....here." he rolled off from where he was, and pointed for Steve to lie down, "That’s okay Cap.......so....first time?" he asked, starting to work off his shirt. 

Steve’s cheeks changed to a hotter pink and nodded, lying back on the bed, looking to Tony as the man crawled above him. "I, er... Yeah," he admitted, deciding to just watch Tony's fingers work.

"Waiting for the right person?" He now had both their shirts off and started working on the buttons of his pants, sliding them off with ease, then began at Steve’s pants. It was kind of a fantasy really, his idol underneath him, waiting. He only prayed this wasn’t a dream.

Steve shrugged. "Just didn't ever get the opportunity, I guess." Steve began getting self-conscious about the whole thing. What if he wasn't good enough? And, he'd never let anyone see him naked. He was beginning to regret the whole thing and began crossing his legs a bit to cover his groin and keep his pants on.

Tony frowned, seeing Steve grow uncomfortable. "Steve what's wrong?” he asked as he sat back on his heels, completely naked now, knowing Steve wouldn't let him finish. 

Steve took a breath and smiled lightly; letting his legs fall apart again and shook his head. "Nothing." He could do this, he thought to himself. It’s Tony; he knows what he’s doing.

Tony smiled leaning down to give him a reassuring kiss. "You know, sometimes I wish I could have waited like you...” He worked Steve's boxers off, softly pressing another kiss to Steve’s lips.

Steve would've commented, but feeling his boxers slip off made him realize they were both naked now. He could feel heat up to his ears and closed his eyes to try and hide a bit of embarrassment.

Tony smirked at the sight of Steve. He kissed him again, and lowered his hips against Steve's. He felt his muscular arms wrap around his neck, hearing a low moan and only God knows what that did to his cock. He raised them again, pressing a little harder, and gripping Steve's waist.

Steve arched his hips into the touch, letting out shaky breaths, gripping brunette colored hair for dear life, as Tony continued to rub their hips together, until he finally pulled away and reached towards their pants on the floor. He was already moaning loud from the friction caused by their groins rubbing together, and bit his lip, confused as to why he was reaching for his pants.

Tony pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers, then prodded at Steve’s thighs, starting to spread his legs apart. He gave a noise of praise as Steve spread his thighs wider for Tony, trying to relax and make things easier.

Tony then slowly pressed a finger into Steve, trying to be careful. He didn’t want to ruin this for Steve, knowing this was his first time. He wanted it to be perfect.

A small whimper pushed past his lips as Steve arched up, pushing his head back into the pillow. It felt weird, but in a pleasuring way, and the feeling grew as Tony began move his finger in and out, smiling at the whimpers Steve made. "God you're beautiful...”

Soft pink flooded Steve's cheeks, but he smiled breathlessly. "Perhaps, but you're gorgeous."

Tony smiled, working him open a little longer with one finger, before adding two more in a swift movement, hooking them.

The sudden addition surprised Steve, forcing himself to relax as the new fingers invaded him, his hands finding their way into the sheets, gripping them hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Tony moaned as he felt Steve tighten. "Fuck Steve...." Shit, he thought. Did that mean he'd done something wrong? But he couldn't figure out what. "Sorry," he murmured softly.

Tony laughed, pumping his fingers faster. "Sorry? This is amazing.......you’re amazing." After a few more minutes, he decided Steve was ready. He pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt the blonde.

Steve let his eyes open and looked at Tony, his legs falling apart more, relaxing a bit more. This was it, and it was with Tony, glad it was him and nobody else.  
"You ready?" He guided Steve's legs around to shoulders, lining himself up. Steve shifted his legs a bit on Tony's shoulders and nodded, biting his bottom lip tenderly.

Tony thrust in swiftly, still feeling a little tightness. He instantly moaned of pleasure. God, this was far better than he could have ever imagined, Steve felt so warm and good. He was loosened up but still felt him twinge with pain, causing a small whine, though it progressed into a moan.

Tony began to pull out, then thrust back in harder, loving every moment. It caused Steve to arch up a bit to the feeling, a shaky groan pushing past his lips. "God Steve you're so perfect....." he whispered, continuing his pace, grabbing his hips almost too hard. There’d definitely be some fingerprints there tomorrow.  
Steve swallowed down a lump in his throat, unintentionally clenching around Tony, his hips automatically moving against Tony's. Being the virgin, he was already close. His hand did whatever it wanted, wrapping around his length, beginning to stroke himself off.

Tony looked and saw Steve, moving his hand to help pump Steve. "God Steve that’s hot. You’re already making me close...."

Steve groaned shakily and loudly, his hips arching to their hands. "I-I guess that's two for two," he chuckled breathlessly.

Tony chuckled then hummed. "Come on Steve....come for me...." he whispered lowly, kissing his jaw.

Steve closed his eyes and was already having a hard time holding it in. Tony cooing him on ruined that. He cried out Tony's name and arched up, releasing hard and hot in both their hands. He heard the brunette moan above him, and after another thrust, came inside of Steve. He groaned in pleasure.

Steve shivered at the odd new feeling but released the sheets in the death grip he'd been holding them in. He fell limp against the bed, nearly gasping for breath. He laid his head against the pillow, eyes still closed as he controlled his breath. "Holy...shit..." he got out with a small smile.

Tony pulled out, panting, a huge grin on his face. "That was amazing Steve. I am never fucking anyone else....”

Steve opened his eyes and leaned up, arms wrapping around Tony's neck, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I can't even describe it," he murmured on his lips.

Tony pressed a kiss to his nose, chuckling, and his smirk returning. "Neither can I except.....wow...Steve are you sure you were a virgin?"

Steve laughed lightly and pulled Tony down to lay beside him, nuzzling into his neck, taking in his warm body and cuddling against him. "Positive."

Tony nuzzled closer, still trying to even his breathing out. He wrapped his arms around Steve. "We are so doing this again..."

Steve frowned at the way Tony had made that sound. "Don't think I'm going to be some whore you can call on whenever you're bored, Tony. I'm serious..." He didn’t want to be like the others, all thrown out after Tony was done with them.

Tony’s smile disappeared, pressing his forehead against Steve’s. “Remember how you said I didn’t find the right person Steve? I think I was waiting for you all that time. I’ve been waiting for you my entire life; I’m not going to mess this one up. Not you.”

Steve smiled softly, hearing that. “That long eh?” He grinned, tilting forward to kiss him again lightly. “I’m glad I waited 70 years for this. For you.”

Tony closed his eyes, pulling the covers over their tangled bodies. He could do this, a relationship with Steve. It’s what he wanted, for so long. “Me too Steve. Me too.”


End file.
